We Belong
by asmallwren
Summary: Jace's proposal to Clary, then what ever chaos follows, Clace, Malec and Sizzy involved. Rated T for launguage and inuendos and kissing and stuff :D enjoy! And now added Mordan? Jaia, not sure which one it is . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Right, umm this IS my first ever Fanfic story, so, like, don't be evil to me and hate me if it's terrible, just nicely tell me and, like, review telling me to stop. Umm enjoy? This is a Clace story primarily, but there are snippets of Malec and Sizzy in later chapters is more prominent. It is set after City of Glass but has bits of City of Fallen Angels (which I haven't read –yet) in it, like Luke and Jocelyn are married. (This is me going through the chapters and correcting things that me and my beta missed, sorry but it was bugging me, we could play a game of spot the difference, let's see how many you can find :D)**

We Belong

Jace paced back and forth, not really focusing on what he was doing, he was too absorbed in his thoughts. Isabelle peaked her head in and watched him for a few minutes before daring to speak up. 'Jace, if you continue doing that you're going to wear the carpet away.'

He looked up, pulled abruptly from his deep thought and scowled when he saw who it was. 'Go away Iz, I'm busy.'

'You're mindlessly pacing, I don't count that as busy.'

He grunted a reply and continued his track. _Why couldn't she just leave me done, _he thought, _I just want some thinking time to get it right. _'Iz, just go away, I need some thinking time which doesn't work with you, sugar queen, spitting in my ear. Now piss off.'

Iz scowled at him once before flouncing out the room._ Thank Angel, _he thought, _I just need to think. Just a little longer._

He pulled a small velvet-looking box out of his pocket and weighed it in his hands. _This is it, Jace. Come on, you can't back out now._

He hesitated once then grabbed the door handle and left.

Two hours later he still hadn't found Clary and was getting extremely frustrated.

'Iz, quit following me around! If you wanna help me tell me where Clary is!'

'No, she told me that she doesn't want to see you.'

'Why? What have I done? For Angel's sake you know what I'm trying to do! Why won't she see me?'

'Fine! I'll call her, alright?'

Iz pulled out her phone and dialled Clary's number.

'Clary . . . Hey . . . Yeah, he wants to talk to you . . . Yeah I know you said, but I really- . . . K . . . 10 mins? Ok . . . see you then.'

'She's coming here then?'

'Yeah, says she'll be here in 10.'

'Great . . . Thanks Iz.'

Jace ran to his room and started to run his ringers through his hair and check his clothes. _Right here we go Jace, come on you can do it!_

He started pacing outside the Institute elevator door, stressing. He ran and confirmed his hair was fine, then went back to pacing.

His patience was rewarded with the ping of the elevator and Clary appearing out of it.

'Clary! There you are! I've been so worried-' He stopped himself. _Angel I sound like the clingiest boyfriend ever._

' . . . Jace?'

'Huh? Oh sorry . . . lost in thought babies,' he treated her to his cockiest grin, but to his dismay she didn't even blush. 'Clary? Is everything alright?'

'I don't know Jace, is it?' She looked quite stormy. _What have I done?_ ' let's just get this over with, ' she mumbled_. What the hell?_

She led him, confused, into the library and then she sat down in one of the arm chairs, pulling her knees up against her chest.

'Clary? What's wrong? Why you acting like this?'

' . . . Jace, we both know what you're about to do . . . and I can't let you . . . I've got to do it. I'm not just going to be another of your cast offs, a girl you've used and done with. That's why I'm ending it. Ok? I'm finishing it, I . . . I can't let you do that, ok? I can't just be another girl you dumped ok?'

Jace's head spun, he couldn't quite take it in. No _. . . that's not . . . no . . . it's wrong . . . I . . . fuck_. He snapped back when he realized that Clary was talking to him.

'- I know that's what you've been doing these last weeks, trying to decided whether to break up with me or not, and I know what decision you've come to, Jace . . . Jace? Are you listening to me?'

Jace stared at her not able to absorb the blow. _She's . . . she's breaking up with me? But . . . no . . . I . . . she . . . us!_ Jace's mind wired trying to find a way out. He then noticed Clary was beginning to shout and gestur with her hands.

He caught both of her wrists in his hands and looked deep into the green of her eyes. 'Clary . . . wait, stop. Please. Wait!' She was struggerling and trying to twist herself out of his grasp. 'Clary, please, I wasn't trying to break up with you!' She stopped and stared at him, not quite understanding.

'Clary. I love you. I can't, even if I wanted to, stop loving you. I need you in my life.' He stopped and looked at her, now stopped struggerling. 'If you hold that look any longer you'll catch flies' he said and smirked at her whilst she snapped her mouth shut and scowled at him.

'Jace . . . wh-'

'Shhh,' he put a finger over her lips. 'I haven't been trying to dump you . . . I . . . I've actually been . . . been thinking a lot about . . . about the future, like what I want out of it and stuff. You know. Who I want to spend time with, who . . . who I want to spend the rest of . . . of my life with. And . . . and I thought about it, yeah, and Clary? I want that . . . to be you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have fun with you, have a family with you, and grow old with you. So –' he knelt down on one knee '- Clarissa Fairchild . . . Will you marry me?'

Clary looked at him dumb struck, her lips moving but no words were being voiced. _Shit. She's going to say no. I'm too early shit, I've . . . I've fucked it up! I've- _

'Jace?' Clary said, pulling Jace out of his thoughts. 'If you held that look any longer you'll catch flies,' she said in an imitation of him, a soft smile on her lips.

She reached down and slipped her hands into his and tugged, pulling him up and then wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his shoulder.

'Jace?'

'Mmmm?'

'I will marry you on one condition, ok?'

Jace's heart soared and he pulled back to at her, a grin spread across his face. 'Anything,' he promised.

'For God's sake, tell someone what you're thinking about when you go into one of your 'deep thought' moments. I've been so worried, asking everyone if they know anything about it, I honestly thought you were going to dump me!'

'Alec knew,' he mock pouted then couldn't hold it in and grinned again, 'I just told him that if he said anything to anyone I'd kill Magnus, so he wasn't going to spill.'

'I asked him! I begged him to see what you were thinking about! I'll kill Magnus myself!'

'Clar-'

'Why am I the one to be murdered despite the fact I'm, for once, not involved in any way, shape or form?'

Jace's head snapped up and Clary spun round to find a brightly coloured, one of a kind, Warlock leaning casually against the door frame smirking at them.

'Cause.'

'Because, Jace, God you need to practice your diction!' He let out an overly dramatic sigh and grinned at Jace, 'I'm surprised Clary could understand your lovely, coherent proposal there.'

Magnus then proceeded to vanish down the corridor and a large thud resounded through the room as a book cracked into the space where Magnus' head had just been.

'Jace!'

'What? He deserved that and more. I'll take another book so I can catch him later.' He grinned at her and kissed her on the neck, nipping at the skin there.

'Ummh! Cut that out! No! What I meant was you've damaged a gorgeous book you idiot! Throw a knife for God's sake! That's what they're for, but no more book throwing! Alright?'

Jace laughed out loud and hugged her closer kissing her forehead. 'Angel, where did you come from woman? And what did I do to deserve you?'

Clary shrugged, awkwardly as being still captured in Jace's hug, and said, 'you're perfect.'

He laughed and tugged her towards the door, 'Come on I guess we'd better get over telling Iz as soon as possible.' He grimaced and held open the door for her.

'Buger, why did you have to remind me-'

'Clary! OMG I've just heard from Mags! Arrrh! Oh my Angel –' Iz was in full swing and Jace just tuned her out, rather hoping to save his ear drums from permanent damage.

'- yeah Jace, where is it?' Clary suddenly piped in.

'Huh? Oh well that you see is kept warm in my trousers, patiently waiting the day Clary will brave my fly and bring me endless pleasure.' He smirked at the blush that was burning on Clary's cheeks and then laughed at Izzy's furious expression.

'We are on about a very serious, happy, yes but serious none the less subject! What the hell have you done with the ring?' Izzy screeched at him.

'Jeez, Iz! I intend to use my ears after today, you know, to maybe hear my fiancé say 'I do'! Angel, that was painful,' Jace rubbed his ears for added effect then turned to grin at Clary, only to find her looking quite disappointed.

'Jace?'

'Yes, hun?'

'You never gave me a ring . . . you did get one didn't you?' She said timidly.

Jace felt like hitting himself, _Angel dam it Jace! What's wrong with me!_ 'Yeah sweetheart, I did it's just you kinda surprised me with the whole 'I'm going to dump you, before you dump me' thing. It kinda threw me off my whole romantic plan and thus in my scramble to save our everlasting love, which I must say was expertly saved, I forgot to present you with the ring of my eternal love, ok?'

'Jace?'

'Yes my beautiful redhead?'

'That was quite romantic and sweet.'

'Well you did say I was perfect,' he said with a cocky grin.

'If you guys are about to make out, I'm outa here!' And with that, and of course the customary click of her heels, Izzy left the couple grinning at each other.

'Clary?'

'Yes Mr Lightwood?' Clary circled him a sly grin sliding into place on to her face.

Jace just grinned and kissed her passionately on the lips, and started to curl his tongue around her's, silently begging for her to give in, to let him dominate the kiss. She never did let him though. They competed against each other until they needed air. Clary found herself trapped between the hallway wall and Jace, her hands caught at her sides by Jace's.

'I'm beginning to think you lied to me and there really is no ring.'

'Oh ye of little faith,' Jace replied.

He pulled the small velvet ox out of his jean's pocket and put it into her free hand while letting go of her other one.

She pulled open the box to revel a band of silver metal with three stones set in it. Two blue ones on either side of a green one that matched Clary's eyes.

'It's beautiful . . . What's it made of?'

'Already trying to see if you can sell it?' After receiving a scowl from Clary, Jace continued; 'It's platinum, two sapphires and an emerald.

'It's perfect, Jace.'

Jace let out the metaphorical breath he'd been holding in since he brought the ring, he was nervous about the ring, he didn't know if she'd like that one or a more traditional one with diamonds on it.

'Thank Angel, 'cause I can't be bothered swapping it for- Arrrh! What was that for?' Jace was rubbing his forehead from where Clary had thrown the ring box at his head.

'You are so arrogant and self-centred and mean sometimes Jace Lig- Ummh!'

Jace cut her off by kissing her again. Whilst he was successfully occupying her mouth he slid the ring on to her finger before pulling back and saying; 'I love you future Mrs Lightwood.'

'I love you too Jace, and I always will. Now let's go kill Magnus.'

**Now find my add ins! Mwahaha **


	2. Chapter 2

**Right here's the next bit. In it I have tried my absolute best to keep Jace and Clary to be as cannon as possible but it is difficult (as you will see) because it is a marriage proposal and Jace being Jace doesn't do the whole softy softy feelings which is probably why Clary might get slightly ooc towards the end but both me and my best friend decided it was justified, Jace was being an ass, he deserved it :D**

Chapter 2

'Clary?' Jace's voice rang out through the Institute, no reply came through. 'Clary, where are you?'

Everyone was gathered in the Library, waiting for Jace to announce something. But Jace couldn't do it without Clary soon-to-be-Mrs-Lightwood. He'd searched everywhere and then searched again just to be sure, but he now knew that she wasn't there. He dug his mobile out of his pocket and dialled Clary's number. It rang out to voice mail, where Jace left her a message asking her to come over and why she wasn't here already. He stalked back to the Library where everyone was and threw himself down in one of the chairs, deep in thought.

'Jace? Why . . . what's up? You look . . . troubled,' Alec tentively asked him.

'I can't find, or get hold of, Clary. She's just gone! Hmmf! She knew that we were doing this-' he gestured around him, at everyone, '-now, today, and yet she's not here!' Jace was getting quite distraught, worried that any minute now he was going to find the ring with a note from her or a text.

Izzy piped in then, seeing the despair on Jace's face, 'I heard her say she was going down to Si's. Maybe she just lost track of time mucking about with him. Come on, he is her best friend, remember?'

'Yeah, do you have his number?' Jace reluctantly asked. He didn't want to think that Clary was spending more time with Simon than she was him. He felt instinctively jealous despite the fact he knew that Simon was with Iz and Clary was his fiancé.

'Here,' Izzy passed him her phone with Simon's mobile already pulled up.

Jace dialled the number and Simon answered after a few rings.

'Hey, Iz! Babes, how are you?'

'Well actually it's Jace and I'm not so good _sweetie_, you?' Jace replied sarcastically.

'Oh, hey Jace, umm . . . you alright?'

'No, is Clary with you?'

'Like right now? Yeah she's messing about on the PS3 at the moment with Erik and the guys. Does your Shadow hunter training give you an extra sense or something, because Clary used to be crap at these fighting games and now she kicks even my but! Does it? Cause-'

'Look, Simon. I'll talk to you about some video game later, can you put her on the phone? I need to talk to her.'

'Umm, sure, I'll just get . . . her.'

There was a click and some muffled talking and the background noise of the game stopped and Clary came on to the phone.

'Jace? What's up? Simon said you were really short with him and sound quite annoyed.'

'You do remember what we're supposed to be doing today, yeah?'

'We're going to tell your parents that- oh shit! We're telling your parents now aren't we? Shit! I let time run away with me, sorry Jace, I just got caught up having so much fun with Simon and the guys-'

There was a shriek, some clunks and muffled laughter and thuds the Simon came on to the phone again.

'Sorry Jace, it's kinda my fault, we threw her, like, a little celebration party and stuff, we surprised her, I'm sorry, I'll run her round in the van, she'll be there-'

There was another thud then Simon yelped and started laughing, then more scratching and scrabbling for the phone, then Erik came on.

'Err . . . they'll be there soon, if Clary doesn't kill Simon that is, she appears to be beating him over the head with her sketch book.'

'Tell her she should be using her knife! Apparently books shouldn't be used as weapons.'

Jace heard some muffled yelling of Erik and then laughter erupted through the speaker and Clary won the phone back.

'I'll be there soon Jace, and I forgot to take my pocket armoury with me, sorry hun.'

'Tut, tut Clary, oh well we'll make a Shadow hunter out of you yet,' Jace grinned as the phone went dead and he turned it off, passing it back to Izzy.

'She'll be here soon. I hope. If she's not too angry with me.' He grinned again and laughed with Alec who had nearly fallen over through-out Jace's conversation. Maryse and Robert were looking quite puzzled at them and then shared a knowing glance, which clearly said, _teenagers_.

Clary turned up about 15 minutes later to find Jace, once again pacing in front of the elevator.

'Wow, déjà-vu Jace, God we're not going through the whole I'm-proposing-not-breaking-up-with-you thing again are we?'

'Clary!' Jace pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. He breathed in her beautiful smell and sighed happily. 'We're all in the Library, so . . . umm let's go . . . ? Why do you look so puzzled?'

'How're we going to get Simon in? He can't come into here . . . can he?'

Jace started walking down the corridor, away from the elevator. 'No . . . umm, let's do my family then . . . oh fuck it we'll all go round to someone's house- probably Magnus'- later and do some kind of . . . gathering . . . thing.'

'I think that that was the most incoherent thing I've ever heard you say. That lacked all your usual grace and confidence,' Clary grinned.

'Well, I had to let Alec borrow all that from me to keep our parents- now to be your in-laws- entertained.' Jace smirked at her and chuckled as Clary blanched. He took pity on her and said, 'It'll be fine, hun, remember I've still got to deal with Luke and your mum as well,' he grimaced. 'It'll be fun telling a werewolf that I'm marrying his daughter. If I don't live through that, by the way, I love you.' He grinned.

Clary laughed and hugged him, pulling him to a stop and kissed him full on the mouth before snuggling down into his neck.

''Come on, hun, let's get this over with. I don't really want to do this anymore than you, but we have to if we want them to pay for the whole she-bang.' He smirked again and tugged her back along the corridor where Clary reluctantly followed.

Jace stopped outside the Library, flashed Clary a grin, then pushed her through the door ahead of him.

'Jace! Thank Angel! Magnus was just about to tell us about his and Alec's weekend. _Such_ a shame we can't hear that story, now Clary has been located,' Maryse let out a shaky breath and continued; 'Now what was it you wanted to sa- 'she stopped mid-word and was staring at Clary. 'You're not pregnant are you? Oh for Angel's sake Jace! How irresponsible can-' she started off on a full rant.

Jace tuned her put and started thinking about what he was going to plan for his and Clary's honeymoon. He thought about taking Clary to Idris for a few days then move on to some romantic mundane place. Iz was going on about going to Paris with Simon at some point. Maybe Clary would like that too . . .

'Jace! Are you even listening to me you insolent child?' Maryse was yelling at him now, Alec and Izzy were cowering into their seats, Clary was backed into him and was tugging at his sleeve to try and bring him back into it without Maryse noticing (an obvious failure), Robert was mildly reading a book he'd plucked off the nearest shelf and Magnus was desperately trying not to burst out laughing.

'No I wasn't, and before you go off on another rant it's because you're wrong. Clary isn't pregnant- unless there's something she isn't telling me and we're all about to be heartbroken by the announcement of vampire-shadow hunter hybrids for her and a certain close friend.' Jace grinned as Maryse flared up again, yelling at him, Clary had gone bright red and was spluttering, Alec was grinning at him and Magnus was gasping for air, but the worst was still to come.

'JACE LIGHTWOOD! How DARE you insinuate that MY BOYFRIEND would cheat on me, go behind all our backs and then knock up my best friend! I'll kill you if you even THINK that again!'

There was a beat of silence before Clary, Jace, Alec and Magnus all started laughing their heads off and struggerling to breath, whilst Maryse and Izzy fumed and Robert continued with his random book, his ears bright pink.

'Iz?'

'What!'

'Have you ever considered that your best demon killing weapon is actually your screechy-'

'Jace if you dare finish that sentence I'm going to let Magnus have full control over the wedding,' Clary cut in then stuck her tongue out at him.

'Aww! Hun! I thought I was going to get that-' was all Magnus managed before Maryse cut across him.

'What. Wedding.'

Jace and Clary shared a quick glance before Jace simply stated, with a shrug, 'Yeah, we're getting hitched.'

'Jace! I am _not_ "getting hitched" with you!' When Jace only grinned and laughed at her, she continued; 'Fine, God dam you, you evil, selfish, insensitive bastard!' And with that Clary pulled the ring off her finger and pushed it into Jace's hand before stomping over to where Iz was sat and threw herself down on to the chair next to her.

'Wait! Clary! Please don't! I was just joking! You know what I'm like!' Jace pleaded.

'Iz is right, Jace! This is a serious thing and if you're going to treat it like . . . like a _joke_, I don't want anything to do with it!'

'Clary. I love you more than anything else in this world and I . . .' he trailed of gesturing and waving his hands in frustration.

'What I think our solid, un-soft Shadow hunter here is trying to say here, Clary, but can't because he doesn't want to sound weak in front of the other men, is that he's dying to marry you and he's over the moon for you to be in love with him and not any other guy.' Magnus smiled and went to sit down next to Alec.

Clary looked at Jace in front of her, and saw in his eyes what Magnus had said was true, he just couldn't give up his cold, hard exterior in front of everyone else to say it. She smiled softly at the beautiful scene in front of her. Jace was on his knees in front of her chair looking up at her (for once) and nervously smiling at her. He didn't want to open up in front of all these people, but he would if that's what he needed to do for her, to win her.

'Jace?'

'Yes?' he answered immediately, desperately.

'Give me the ring.'

He shuffled forward and rose onto one knee. He took her hand gallantly and pressed his lips to it and whispered, 'Thank you.' He smiled; a true, joyful smile and then slid the ring back onto Clary's ring-finger. 'I love you, Clarissa Fairchild. I always will.'

Clary smiled softly again, and cupped the side of his face. He turned his face into it and kissed her palm, holding her hand to his lips.

'What am I going to do with you, Jace Lightwood?'

'Marry me, love me and grow old with me was what I was hoping for,' Jace grinned at her and continued, 'Maybe a little "fun" on the side, some gorgeous, romantic holidays before the little Lightwoods appear.'

Clary laughed and smiled joyfully at Jace before turning to Izzy and nonchalantly saying, 'You wanna be my maid of honour or am I going to have to ask Maia?'

Iz squealed and hugged her awkwardly over the arms of the chair as Jace winced and rubbed his ears again.

'What did I say about the squealing Iz?'

'Go away, Jace. Go trip on your giant feet and stab yourself through that cold, hard heart of yours-'

'Iz? If he dies they'll be no wedding.'

'Dam . . . and then he'll have to live because you'll be upset if he dies and leaves you a widow.' Izzy pouted and slumped with her head in her hands. 'I'm going to have to put up with you for the rest of my life!'

Clary and Jace laughed together and shared a loving look, Clary catching her breath at the true happiness in Jace's eyes. She grinned at him and slipped off the chair to snuggle down into Jace's arms.

Robert spoke up for the first time saying, 'They look cute together' as if it summed up the whole thing, before placing his book back on the shelf, and walked out of the room.

Jace hugged Clary closer before Maryse piped up again. 'Well I think you're stupid for doing this so young but nothing I ever say sinks into your thick skull now, does it? Oh well, when you fall flat on your face it might protect what little brains you have.'

Magnus and Alec burst out laughing before collapsing on each other as Maryse left the room.

'Now that the mature, boring people have left the room- oh wait, no Alec's still here. Oh well stuff it- we can discuss the more important details of our marriage.'

'Like. What. Jace?'

'Like what we're going to be doing on our honeymoon of course, hun!'

**I do love making them fight but I will promise you this, there will be a happy ending. I can't stand unhappy endings so there is no way my story is having one, just in case there is anyone else out there like me who hates unhappy endings. Also I would like to ask a favour of you, my readers. I would like to recommend a writer to you who I think is bloody amazing despite the fact I hate the pairings she does. Her pen name is Chance13 and her stories are Aftermath, Sure Fire Winners and Broken Open. Please read them **


	3. Chapter 3

**Right guys just a heads up, umm I honestly don't know the first thing about Shadow hunter weddings so yeah, I'm guessing you've already guessed that yeah, they're kinda getting married. All I know is stuff I've got off the internet, I'll give you the clip so that you have all the understanding I have and thus are able to further my understanding. This chapter will NOT be about the wedding that's to be done later, stuff has to happen before, like Clary telling her mum and Luke (who are already married) so yeah, wedding will happen but not right now :D**

"**The color of marriage is gold. Shadow hunter women generally wear gold dresses and men wear white suits. Marriages are often done in The Accords Hall in Alicante. The shadow hunters mark each other with commitment runes on their heart and on their arm, signifying their love and devotion toward one another."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters if I did they'd be a lot more romance and weddings :D and I'd be rich, well known and wouldn't have to write fanfic**

Jace felt the rain pour down in streams along his face, dripping off the end of his chin. He grinned and opened his mouth and let the drops trickle down his tongue. He laughed out loud to the world.

Jace was perched at the top of the New York Times building, right at the edge of one of the corners, grinning at the taxis rushing around the roads below him. He could hear the laughter from the people below him, watch them running to get undercover from the down pour. He laughed and spread his arms wide, leaning out over the edge balanced only on his feet.

He grinned and yelled out to the world, 'I'm engaged! She loves me! Hahaha!' He felt like he could fly, like he could do anything, he felt like he was on top of the world. He heard the laughter of all the mundanes running around New York and he laughed with them.

It had been three days since they'd told the Lightwoods about Jace and Clary's engagement. Jace thought that it had turned out alright even though Clary was still a bit pissed about Jace trying to talk about their sex life in front of Alec, Magnus and Izzy. He thought it had been a perfectly normal thing for people to discuss before getting married (_thinking about it Magnus tries to talk about his and Alec's sex life all the time, hmm must investigate_), but Clary and Iz were convinced that you had to focus on the romance side of things. _Hmmf, romance, can't really be bothered with that but it is more likely to get me- _

Jace was pulled out of his thoughts by his mobile beginning to ring. He let it ring out, he didn't want anyone to ruin this pure happy moment. He thought Clary wouldn't call him because she was still annoyed, which meant that there was no one he wanted to talk to on the end of the phone. The smile that had been cemented on his face began to slip as the phone rang again- they weren't about to give up. He sighed and fished the phone out of his pocket and sat down on the ledge, his legs dangling over the edge and looked at the caller I.D.. It surprised him to find it was Clary.

He answered the call with, 'Hey ya, Clary.'

'Jace, hey . . . Where are you? You said we'd have dinner all together, I've cooked not Iz, and you're kinda going to be late. It'll be done in, like, 10 minutes and if you're hunting you'll want a shower-'

'I'm not out hunting, I'm just out.'

' . . . You're sat at the top of some random building again aren't you?'

'How'd you know?'

'Alec says you do that sometimes, particularly when you're happy, so I'm guessing that you're happy about something. You want to share?' She said sarcastically.

'We're engaged.' He grinned when he heard Clary laughing on the other end.

'I could have told you that five days ago! Hahaha, oh Jace! It's kind of sweet that you sound so excited about it all, but that doesn't change the fact that you're late for dinner!'

He laughed, 'Ok _dear_, I'll be home soon _sweety_.' He heard her giggle then the phone went dead. He grinned, stuck the phone back into his pocket and began to make his way down the sky-scraper.

Jace made it through the front door of the Institute and along the corridor before Izzy caught him.

'Jace! There you ar- Your soaked through! What is wrong with you? Mum'll kill you if she sees the- hey! Don't walk away from me! And don't you dare-'

Jace cut her off by slamming his bedroom door in her face. His cocky grin slid on to his face and he shook himself, sending raindrops all over his carpet, and started to shed his clothes. There was a knock on the door and Clary came in.

'Jace, Iz said- _wow_, now I want to see _this_ more often.' She was looking him up and down, him now just in his jeans and socks. She was imagining running her hands up and down his chest when he caught her full attention again.

He forcibly pressed his lips to her's and pinned her against the door, kissing her roughly. One hand wrapped around her waist and the other tangled itself in her fiery curls. She groaned into the kiss and pressed her body up against his. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it, running his tongue along her's, his hands starting to wander along her body. He cupped her breast with one hand and gently kneaded it whilst the other went back to the small of her back, forcing her lower torso against him. He groaned as her hips bucked against his and pushed himself closer to her. _Fuck! . . . Angel when did she get so good? Angel, how do I deserve something this good?_

They were interrupted by Izzy yelling at them to stop making out and come and eat. Jace sighed and rested his forehead against Clary's before pulling away. Clary was still leaning against the door her eyes raking over his body. _Fuck, how can a look from a girl be such a turn on? _Jace almost wanted to press her back against the door, when she grinned and left the room.

Jace chuckled, and then went for a towel from his bathroom to dry himself. He got changed and ran the towel over his hair, then used his fingers to tousle it back into place. He smirked once to himself in the mirror then went to find his fiery red head.

Three hours later and they were still laughing and eating round the Institute's dining room table. The dinner had gone perfectly with Clary serving up leek and potato soup for starters, then bringing out a range of curry dishes, rice and breads that Magnus and Alec had helped her make. Izzy had been officially banned from entering the kitchen that day so had spent most of the day round at Simon's sulking.

Clary missed having her best friend present, but even if they'd had the meal down in the sanctuary, Simon wouldn't have been able to eat any of it, so he planned something with Erik and his mates and told Izzy they were having a giant farting competition, so Izzy bought him air freshener for afterwards.

Clary had just brought out dessert, strawberries dipped in chocolate with meringues and a scoop of vanilla ice-cream. She went bright pink when everyone clapped and cheered, but Jace frowned as well. She wasn't wearing the ring.

Clary dived back into the kitchen to find the whipped cream and Jace followed her. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, nipping at the skin.

'Jace?'

'Well, who else were you expecting? Magnus?'

'Of course! Haven't you heard? He and I are secret lovers.' She rolled her eyes and made to move away from him, but Jace held her firm against him.

'Is that why you're not wearing the ring?'

'What? Oh . . . yeah, totally. No, I took it off before when I was having a shower, I didn't know if it was waterproof or not.' She shrugged, turned in his arms and saw the hurt on Jace's face. 'Jace? What's wrong? . . . Oh Jace you didn't think that . . . ' She trailed off looking at him lovingly.

Jace's face burned and he turned away from her. He hated looking so weak in front of her, but he just couldn't help it. She affected him so much, got right under his skin and into his heart. He sometimes hated how much control she had over him. He felt weak and helpless- something he was extremely uncomfortable with.

Clary cupped his cheek and pulled his face back round so she could see him, but he couldn't raise his eyes to meet hers. He felt ashamed and that made him even more annoyed. He couldn't look his fiancé in the eye and tell her how he really felt. How jealous he had felt when she was at Simon's, how he really felt about her, how he loved her every second of every day. Jace finally looked up at her, saw the worry in her eyes, and smiled reassuringly.

'Clary . . . I . . . I just . . . you know.' He rolled his shoulders to loosen the tension there before continuing, 'You know this isn't easy for me, all this feelings stuff . . . I do love you, I can say that but I'm still cautious with everything else.'

'Is my little Jace insecure about whether his fiancé loves him or not?' She smiled at him, amusement sparkling in her eyes, and gently pressed her lips to his before continuing, 'I love you Jace. You mean more to me than anyone or anything else on this planet. I'm not about to back out of the wedding. I always dreamed of winning your heart, even when I thought you were my brother-' She flinched at the memory '-and now here you are trying to win me. You're everything I need in this world and that's not going to change. Well, I do kinda need food as well, because I don't intend on eating you, despite how delicious you are. I love you too much for that,' Clary laughed and Jace joined in, loving the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed.

'Come on my red head. Enough of this touchy-feely stuff and bring me cream woman!'

Clary burst into giggles again and grabbed the whipped cream from the side where she left it, before she took Jace's hand and pulled him back to the table.

Jace was sat on Luke's couch, the were-wolf sitting opposite him, shuffling uncomfortably. Clary and her mum were still absent having been on a girly day out. The plan was for Clary to tell her mum when she was out with her then they'd come back to Luke's and they would all tell him.

Jace pulled out his mobile and texted Clary telling her to hurry up before Luke's patience wore thin. He got one shot text back;

_B there soon. M didn't take it well _

Jace gulped and nearly groaned out loud, before remembering where he was. Luke looked Jace up and down before stating, 'I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me am I?'

Jace considered lying for a second the answered, 'No, I don't think so.'

'Oh, is it something to do with Clary?'

'Yeah, but it's not the first thing that comes to mind, ok?'

Luke laughed and let out a shaky breath. 'So she's not pregnant then and you've already been through this with your parents?'

'Yeah, my ears will never be the same.'

They were laughing together when there was a click and the front door opened to Clary and her mum bickering and sniping at each other.

'I can't see why you're doing this so young Clary!'

'I love him mum!'

'Well, you can love him for a few more years before you do all _this_!'

Clary threw up her hands in frustration. 'How old were you when you married Valentine?'

There was a beat of silence in which both Jace and Luke winced. 'Don't bring him into this.'

'Then don't counter my decision! I love Jace and I am going to go through with this!' Clary stomped into the sitting room and plonked down on to the sofa next to Jace and cuddled into him.

Jocelyn padded in, looking quite annoyed, and scowled when she saw Jace there as well.

Luke was looking between Jocelyn and Clary. 'Wait . . . married? . . . Oh, I see what you mean,' He was looking at Jace and nodding, whilst Jace grinned, 'and I'm not sure I like it.

Jace grimaced and hugged Clary closer to him. 'Luke. I love Clary more than anything else in this world and I will always love her. She means the world to me and I want to show that to her, and everyone else.'

Luke sighed and looked at Clary. 'You are voluntarily going for this right?' When she nodded he continued, 'Clary. This isn't like the mundane marriages. This is forever. You only get a chance to remarry is if your first husband dies.' Luke glanced at Jocelyn and back to Clary.

Jace started to get nervous again, worried she was going to back out. He shuffled uncomfortably. _Another thing I've forgotten. Angel dam it Jace! You're such an idiot! _He looked up from his toes to see Clary looking at him.

'You kinda forgot that bit.' She was smiling at him, but he was getting really nervous now.

'Does it bother you? Does it change your decision?'

'No, I just want to know why you didn't tell me.'

Jace grinned, 'You took me by surprise! Trying to dump me before so I took the whole gentle lead into it, with all the correct information, that I'd prepared and cut it short and tried my absolute best to save us! And in that scrabble, I decided that, that particular piece of information wasn't vital at that point in time.'

Clary laughed and Luke chuckled as well. 'Jace! God dam you!' She laughed again.

'You want me to go through the whole thing now?'

'Well, go-'

Jocelyn cut across her. 'You get a mark on your arm when you send a message to the Clave to say you're engaged. Then during the actual ceremony- which is basically the same as a mundane thing; someone presides over it and generally it's in the Accords Hall in Alicante, but some institute runners have it in their sanctuary or such- you draw another rune over each other's hearts.' She rolled up the sleeve of her t-shirt and showed them the permanent rune on her arm. She pointed to it, which was a lighter, silver colour, lighter than any other's Clary had seen. 'This was the one Valentine gave me. _Loyalty_. It's faded because he's dead. If this is what you want Clary, I don't want to stand in your way, love, but I do want you to be sure.'

Clary hesitated for only a second before saying, 'I'm sure mum. I know you're only looking after me, but I'm sure about this and I'm sure about Jace. I love him.'

Jace smiled broadly and looked so happy. He felt like climbing back up Times Tower and laughing again. _Maybe I could take Clary up as well . . . _

'Jace? Have you?'

'Huh?'

'I hate it when you space out. Tell me you weren't thinking anything stupid.'

'No! I wasn't! I was going into a daydream about us! Honest! And not in an inappropriate way. Like I was on about just how happy I am about us. You know . . . We're getting married.' _The love of my life is marrying me,_ he thought before continuing, 'Like properly. For real. This is it. You'll belong to me, and I'll belong to you.' He grinned sheepishly at them.

Clary smiled softly and repeated the question that had been directed at him. 'Have you thought about what rune you were going to choose?'

'Oh, yeah I have had a few ideas, and I've narrowed it down a bit.' He winked mischievously at her.

' . . . Are you going to tell us?'

'I would prefer not to. Not in front of you. Like I want to discuss it properly with both my parents and yours all together, but I would prefer that you don't know, yet.'

Jocelyn nodded approvingly and said, 'Yes, we should some time. Do you have some ideas for us to work around?'

'Yeah, I do. I think they're good, but I would like outside opinions.'

Luke grinned and Jocelyn sat down next to him, taking his hands in hers. He smiled lovingly at her and brought them to his lips, she brushed one hand along his cheek bone the down along his jaw bone.

Clary glanced at Jace and snuggled closer into him, breathing in his distinctive smell. They were all happy.

'Clary?' Her mum's voice brought her back into the world. 'Luke and I will back this, so long as you're sure and he comes up with some suitable runes.'

'Thank you.' Jace spoke up, 'I promise to look after your daughter with my life. I will never hurt her, never leave her, never stop loving her. Thank you for trusting me with her.'

Luke and Jocelyn nodded, accepting his promise.

**I have far too much fun with these guys :D but I do hope that you are having just as much fun reading this, and if there is something you want to ask me or want to be included please do let me know and I will endeavour to do so :D and please try get on to my friend's (Chance13) stories, they are awesome and very funny :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say a big thank you to Bagginsthename, JacePeetaFang, lovingbites and myloveisbeingBLONDE for such wonderful reviews and I would ask that u follow in their example reviews help me take the story in a way that you want it to! Yeah, ok umm just in case anyone is worried, this story will NOT turn into an M rated story. I don't think it's that kind of thing, though I do intend to do a little on their honeymoon so sex will be implied but not described (for those of you hoping for M and sex, sorry, I am writing another story that will be M rated for sex and violence, but only after this one is finished) :D Also suddenly realised when looking at this story that my time jump lines aren't appearing. I will try and fix this for you to make it easier to read, sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does, and I am totally not her writing in disguise . . . (shifty eyes)**

Jace sliced through the demon and heard it shriek as it vanished. He grimaced and turned the slice the next one and wished for the millionth time that he had taken up Alec's offer for him to come hunting with him. _Dam it, I'm going to be late!_

He had arranged with his parents and Clary's to meet tonight to discuss the marks for their engagement. _Fuck! Why am I so bad at doing this! You mucked up the proposal, nearly lost her when cracking jokes whilst telling your parents, then got into an argument with parents over it and now are you're going to be late meeting all the parents to discuss important wedding stuff! Angel, dam it Jace! What's wrong with me? What __**is**__ wrong with me?_

He finished off the last demon- _Pesky, bloody things_- and started to sprint back to the Institute. He was running full tilt down a road in New York with his own blood and demon blood smeared on him, his shirt ripped slightly, from where a demon's claws had caught it, and his boots and most of his trousers were soaked through. He'd run through a bit of a deep puddle and now squelched as he ran. The sight would have been very comical if any of the mundanes he was running past could see him.

He ran up the steps and burst through the front door before he had to wait for the lift to appear. He made it up and ran straight into Alec on his way out of the lift.

'Oh! Jace! There you are! Maryse was just sending me out to find you. You're late-'

'Yeah, I know. Sorry got caught with a load of demons. Had to deal with them first. Could you let them know I'm here while I go for an ultra-quick shower?'

'Sure, just be quick, yeah?'

'Thanks mate.' He grinned at him and ran down the corridor to his room, leaving muddy foot prints along the carpet.

He pulled off his sodden gear and dumped it in a heap in the corner, promising himself to clean it all later. He rushed into the shower, feeling the warm water hitting his body and bringing feeling back into his toes and fingers. He quickly washed the mud of his legs, then rubbed shampoo into his hair and rinsed it out, before jumping out. He was walking out into his room, naked, to grab some clothes, running his towel over his hair, when he found Clary lying on his bed. He stopped, froze, the towel still in his hand near his head, and the rest of him on full display. Clary sat up, with her back against the head board, her eyes running up and down his body, pausing on certain areas.

He dropped the towel and crawled across the bed to Clary, straddling her hips and forcibly kissing her. Clary squeaked in surprise and tried to push him away before giving in and kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, shifting herself so she was lying flat on her back, with Jace raised on his arms above her. They wrapped themselves around each other, Clary hitching her legs up around his waist and pulling him flush against her body. Jace groaned and lazily thrust his hips against hers. He broke off the kiss and trailed little kisses along her jaw line working his way down to her collar bone. He bit down on the base of her neck and suckled on the skin there, making Clary gasp.

'Oh . . . God, Jace . . . Yes . . .'

He chuckled, 'I could make you moan a lot more, if you'd like . . . I could make you groan all night, if you'd let me . . .'

'Jace . . .' He was still suckling on her neck, in between talking, and Clary was hopelessly distracted. 'No . . . Jace . . . Stop, wait!'

He pulled away and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

'I . . . I don't want to do _that_ just now, ok? You know how I feel about . . . Yeah.' She flushed a similar colour to that of her hair.

Jace laughed and kissed her forehead, before saying, 'Clary. I will never force you into that if you don't want to. I promised your parents I would never hurt you, and I intend to keep that promise. I love you and as much as I want to do _that_ I won't force you.'

Clary dissolved into giggles, which annoyed Jace no end. 'What?' He asked her.

She rained in her laughter enough to say, 'You can say that with a straight face, whilst your- is most certainly hanging out!' She started laughing again and Jace joined in, dipping his head into her shoulder, his body shaking with laughter. He pushed himself off her and lay next to her both of them still laughing and giggling and gasping for air.

The door swung open and Alec walked in, 'Jace, will you-' He stopped mid-sentence and took in Jace and Clary's current state. He blinked a couple of times as Jace lunged for a towel and wrapped it round his waist, while Clary rolled on the bed, clutching her stomach she was laughing so much. 'Should I come back in a minute?'

'No . . . it's cool, Clary was just inspecting my ample manhood, to see if it's big enough for her on our honeymoon.' He grinned as Clary collapsed back into giggles and Alec flushed pink before exiting the room and closing the door.

An hour later and Jace was sat in the Institute dining room with the four parents still bickering over whether the runes he wanted were suitable.

He'd chosen Happiness for Clary to have marked on her and Peace to be put on him. The adults were debating know if Peace really was appropriate for a wedding. Jace groaned and shook his head, which was resting in his hands, before slumping down with his head on the table.

'Jace? You are supposed to have some input in this discussion.'

He looked up when Maryse spoke and sighed again. 'I just don't understand what's wrong with Peace! I like the idea and it is OUR wedding, which means I do get some input into it and I want to have this little thing. I want some peace and calm in my life instead of constant turmoil like what we all had to, but particularly I had to, go through with Valentine ruining so many things! I want a happy, normal, peaceful life with Clary where I can hunt, love her, have a family with her someday. I'll never have a normal past or even truly be normal and like every other Shadow hunter out there but I want as much normality as I can get and I think that Clary will want that too!'

The adults looked at him, quite surprised for a few seconds before Jocelyn spoke up. 'I didn't think of it that way. And while I hope you're not thinking of starting a family too soon, I think I agree with you. You of all people have been through so much, been hurt so much, because of Valentine. You fought him, stood up against him and were punished for it by the Clave, your friends and family turned away from you, and you were laughed at for it from so many Shadow hunters. But most of all you had to try and live with the thought that the woman you loved was your sister. Valentine has done many evil and unforgivable things, but nothing compares to the pain and horror he forced on you and Clary.'

Jace thanked her with a nod and turned to the others. There were a few glances passed around before Maryse spoke up. 'I do like this idea Jace, but I was a bit worried about Clary's ability, her runes are more powerful than normal ones. Her Peace rune would be a lot stronger than a normal Peace rune. I was concerned about the affect it would have on you, but, I'm guessing, you need a powerful Peace rune to counteract all that Valentine has put you through. And so . . . I think that Peace and Happiness runes are appropriate for your and Clary's wedding. Are we agreed?' She looked around at the other adults, who all nodded.

Jace smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He took a deep breath in, closed his eyes for a moment, and then let the tension flow out of him with his breath. _Peace and Happiness it is then_.

The lights flashed, the music blared and bodies moved and swayed to the beat. Laughter rang out across the room and couples pushed each other up against the wall.

Clary was sat in the kitchen, away from the loud music, bored.

Magnus had thrown them this amazing party which looked and felt like a night club, but Clary didn't like these kinds of parties. Izzy and Jace were up and dancing still, despite the fact that the party started at least two hours ago. Clary hoped that dancing was all Jace was doing. She had seen Izzy and Simon up against the wall at one point, and had seen lots of Magnus' vampire and werewolf friends eyeing Jace up. She didn't want to talk to him about it in case he saw it as her not trusting him to be faithful to her. She sighed and glanced up as Alec walked in. He smiled at her and sat opposite.

'I hate coming to these things, but Magnus loves them so much.'

Clary nodded in agreement then plucked up the courage to ask, 'Is Jace . . . behaving in there?'

Alec looked slightly surprised by her question but answered anyway. 'Last time I saw he was dancing with Maia to stop her from attacking Jordan.'

Clary laughed and grinned at him, secretly very relieved. 'I'm going to just make sure that everyone out there knows that HE belongs to me.' Alec joined in her laughter as she left the kitchen.

The music hit her like a wall of sound and the lights momentarily blinded her. She saw Jordan leaning against a wall at the side glaring somewhere in the middle of the dancers. She could see Simon and Izzy dancing together at the fringe of the group and pushed her way over to them. She waved when she grew nearer and Izzy waved back and pointed to the centre of the group of dancers. Clary mouthed _thank you_ to her and began sliding between people to find Jace.

She found him right in the middle, doing an awkward shuffling dance with Maia. There was a wide berth around them with several groups of girls hovering near Jace.

Clary started towards him when she was yanked back by some girl, who proceeded to yell over the music, 'You'll have to wait if you want to dance with _him_, though why he would even look at you . . .' The girls laughed at her as Clary just stared at them. Clary could tell that the girl who had spoken to her was a vampire by the coldness of her skin and by its paleness. Clary shook her head, yanked her arm out of the other girls grasp and headed over to Jace.

He noticed her when she was closer and moved towards her. He said something to Maia who scowled at him and stalked off. He shook his head at her then wrapped his arms around Clary's waist, pulling her towards him. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her, it was a soft kiss that tasted sweet and sugary from something Jace had been drinking.

He pulled up for air and smiled at her. He then noticed something over her shoulder that made him frown. The vampire girl was coming over to make herself known. She glared at Clary before fluttering her eye lashes at Jace and reaching out to take his hand.

Jace moved back and told her to _piss off_. He pulled Clary out of the throng of people and tugged her into the kitchen. Jace pressed his lips back against hers, his hot breath mixing with hers. _This feeling just doesn't get old_, Clary thought. Electricity shot through her, speeding her heart, quickening her breath every time he kissed her.

Jace nipped her lip and grinned at the woman he loved. She looked slightly out of breath and her lips were slightly swollen. He was about to kiss her again when they heard Alec laughing from the kitchen corner.

'No, no, you two continue, don't mind me.' He grinned at them and left the kitchen.

Jace turned back to Clary, 'Well, he did insist.' He smirked at her before kissing her. He flicked his tongue out to lick her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth, trying to get her to play.

'Do you remember a few days ago . . . when you caught me coming out of the shower?' He was kissing and nipping his way down her jaw then on to her neck as Clary blushed at the memory. 'You looked so hot lying on my bed . . . waiting for me,' he continued is a husky voice. He bit down on the base of her neck making her gasp, and then moan.

He ran his hands down her body, and then started cruising back up, under her t-shirt. She shivered at his touch as he slowly made his way up, towards her-

There was a bang and Magnus shoved the door open, still in lip-lock with Alec. Clary squeaked in surprise and jumped away from Jace. Magnus untangled himself from Alec, but still had one arm wrapped around his waist. He raised an eyebrow at Jace and Clary, she going very pink and he scowling at them, silently trying to tell them to fuck off.

Magnus scowled back at Jace for a few seconds then turned to Clary and said, 'Why are you not enjoying the party I threw you? I'm sure you could get rid of Jace in there somewhere.' He grinned at them and stuck his tongue out at Jace.

'Magnus, how many people do we actually know out there? Like people that we count as our friends?'

Magnus looked a bit guilty and started counting, 'Well, there's Jace –obviously, I'd be worried if you hadn't noticed him-, me, Alec, Izzy, Simon . . . Maia . . . Erik and the rest of the band . . . Jordan?'

'Jordan turned up by accident; he didn't come because we specifically told him to. And that wasn't such a good move now because Maia's here and all he's doing is staring daggers at anyone who goes near her.'

'Well I didn't invite him . . . technically. It was an open invitation for all downworlders. I can't help it that everyone loves my parties.' He grinned at them, but it slipped when he saw the disappointment on Clary's face. 'Hun, what's wrong?'

'This is virtually our engagement party. It's supposed to be fun and happy and private and- Jace where are you going?'

Jace had pushed his way past Magnus and Alec, and disappeared through the kitchen door. Clary, Magnus and Alec followed after a shared look of confusion. They saw Jace heading towards the DJ determinedly. He jumped up on to the platform that had the speakers and such set up on it and started arguing with the vampire who was controlling the music. The vampire looked annoyed and pushed Jace in the chest to make him go away. Clary winced and started shoving her way over in an attempt to stop Jace from starting a fight. When she made it over, however, Jace was calmly talking to the vampire, trying to reason with him over something. The vampire was shaking his head and scowling at Jace, Clary caught him saying to Jace 'Piss off!' but nothing else. Jace shrugged and said to him, 'Have it your way then.'

He reached behind the speakers to all the wires that were snaking to various, expensive looking bits of kit. He pulled out a knife from somewhere- Clary made a mental note to herself to ask him where the hell he hid that- and started cutting the wires. There were some screechy noises emitted from the speakers before they cut out completely and all that could be heard was the yelling of the DJ Jace yelled at him that he would set a werewolf on him if he didn't shut up and moved to the front of the speaker platform. He then yelled at the dancers, who were looking at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance, 'Right, everyone is to leave. Right. Now. Like everyone that I don't know is to leave this building . . .' He paused for a moment, then, 'Well go on then!'

The dancers paused for a few seconds more then started grabbing bags and coats and left. After about five minutes there were only thirteen people left. Magnus, Alec, Jace, and Clary were all arguing with the vampire DJ, with Izzy, Simon, Erik and the other band members at one side and Maia and Jordan stood at the back with their drinks in their hands, laughing together. The DJ vampire left too after Magnus promised to repair his gear and he could pick it up tomorrow some time.

'What the HELL were you trying to do Jace Lightwood?' Magnus was glaring at Jace.

'Trying to give my fiancé the perfect engagement party. You know, instead of a massive club scene with no one we know.'

Magnus pouted and sat down on the platform and Alec sat next to him, frowning at Jace. 'Don't be like that to him; he was only throwing you a fun party.'

Jace shrugged and wrapped his arms around Clary's waist. He pulled her against his chest, her back to him and rested his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her beautiful scent. He was happy. Clary was humming contently and leaning back into Jace. She was glad that all the other people had gone, but she hated seeing Magnus so sad. She suddenly had an idea.

'Mags?'

'Hmmm?'

'How long would it take you to repair the speakers and stuff?'

'Huh? Oh, like two seconds. Why?'

'Cause. We're going to have our own private party.'

Magnus instantly brightened up and hurried off to round to where Jace had cut all the wires. Alec smiled gratefully at her and followed his boyfriend round, whilst Jace laughed softly from her shoulder.

'You are so good at making everything alright again aren't you?'

She grinned at him and started pulling him towards Erik and the others. Jordan and Maia had joined them and were standing next to each other, arms brushing occasionally. Clary noticed this and wondered what was going on between them, but she was happy that they were getting along at last. The friends huddled in a group and laughed together over some stupid joke that Erik made.

They stayed at the party for another two hours laughing and chatting and playing silly party games, like spin the bottle and Truth or Dare. And all through this, Clary noticed that Jordan held Maia's hand when he thought no one was looking.

**Yay! Happiness all round! Yeah I know I'm probably going to get my arse kicked for putting Maia and Jordan together, but I think they're a good couple :D Right please review? I love hearing your opinions on this and it gives me amazing ideas of what to do in the next chapters! (Motorbike coming in next chapter ;), you know who you are that I'm talking to)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go guys! I would like to say thank you to TobiaWillJaceFinnikFourNine and tlkin2much for their wonderful reviews. And now on with the show. And Lulu-bear76, I promise you that Sebastian is not going to make an appearance. In this world he is dead as a doornail. (Sorry for this added bit, but this is really annoying me that my time-jump/prospective-jumping lines aren't appearing. I'm doing my up most to deal with the issue but my laptop is not cooperating with me this morning)**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters, my last few evil attempts to steal the legal stuff have failed miserably **

The Clave member looked sceptically at Jace. '_You_ want to get married? You're only eighteen.'

Jace sighed, 'Yeah, I know and Clary's only seventeen, but we're sure. This is what we want. We love each other and don't want to wait a stupid number of years before finally doing this! We're ready!'

The Clave representative shook his head as Jace stalked out of the room and headed for the weapons room. Clary ran after him.

'Jace! Wait!'

He spun round and caught her in a tight hug. 'Would you go get Alec for me? I need to go out hunting.'

Her furious glare softened to a small smile. He wasn't running away from the problems with the Clave representative; he needed to let off steam before he snapped the guys neck. Clary was still smiling at him, happy that she could understand him, and kissed him gently on the lips before going to find Alec.

Jace grinned at the disappearing form of the woman he loved, as he shook his head. He continued his walk leisurely towards the weapons room, humming to himself. He pushed open the door and was instantly at ease. He ran a finger along the nearest blade and sighed happily at the clear note it made.

Then Alec walked through the door. He nodded at Jace and started selecting his weapons and giving them a quick clean off before strapping them on to his belt. Alec ran a hand lovingly along his bow and strung it, clipping it on to a specially built harness across his back. He picked up his quiver and stocked it full of light, black arrows, with runes carved all the way along it. The tips were bright silver with razor sharp edges, also with runes carved into them.

Jace pulled his favourite sword from its resting place and ran a cleaning cloth along it once before sheathing it across his back. He plucked a selection of knives from the shelves to add to the five he always carried around with him.

He chuckled at the memory of Clary trying to find all the knives on him. She only managed three of the five. There was one strapped to his ankle, one on the inside of his upper left arm, one on the back of his thigh, a small one aligned along his spine and the last one, a tiny blade that folded away, that Jace had only had to use once, tucked into his boxers. He used it once when Alec, Izzy and Clary had grabbed him, stripped him down to his boxers, and tied him up to try and cover him in syrup. He'd cut his way free and grabbed the massive bucket of syrup, before they could pour it over him, and up-ended it over Izzy. He didn't hear the end of it for the next three months.

He picked up his stele and drew the appropriate runes on his arm, struggling with his left arm. Alec's hand took the stele from him and finished off the runes along his left arm. He passed it back to Jace and rolled up his own sleeves for Jace to do his. After they finished in the weapons room they headed out together. They left through the front door and headed towards the docks, to the abandoned warehouses there.

All through the night Jace and Alec tracked and killed demons, destroying three and losing one. They were going for the last one now, it was scurrying along alleys. Alec was on the rooftops, his bow strung and ready, Jace was driving it towards a dead end to finish it off. They cornered it and it swung around outraged.

It took a swipe at Jace, long jagged claws rushing towards Jace. An arrow pierced its shoulder followed quickly by two more, one in the head and one in its arm. It howled in pain and Jace seized the opportunity. He jumped at it and swung his sword into it. The demon gave a disappointing whine and then vanished.

Jace looked up and grinned at Alec above him.

'Let's head home, mate.'

Alec nodded and vanished from sight as he went to find a way down from the rooftop.

Jace slalomed his way through the dimly lit alleys, whilst Alec made his way across the roofs, making use of fallen down scaffolding, connecting pipes and sometimes just jumping from one roof to the next.

Jace made it out to the courtyard where they'd started chasing it and Alec nimbly picked his way down a fire escape. He dropped the last few metres, but landing on his feet, crouching like a cat to absorb the impact. Jace stuck out his hand and helped him up right before they started making their way towards the Institute.

The journey was mostly silently, with only a few passing comments. Alec was therefore very puzzled when Jace suddenly said, 'Do you think we're too young to get married?'

Alec's eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to form a coherent answer. 'I don't intend on marrying you Jace.' He grinned as Jace spluttered, 'If you're on about you and Clary, I think . . . that if you truly love each other and you both understand what marriage means then no, you're not too young.' He paused before continuing, 'I know you both truly love each other, a blind man could see that. But do you actually understand what it means to be married, Jace? Clary does, I've heard her and Izzy talking about it, but you act like it's a big joke, all sex and fun, and the only difference between before and after you're married is a couple of marks.'

Jace thought about this for a few minutes before answering, 'I more than love her. I need her. And I don't mean in a sexual way. She . . . she brightens up my world, makes me want to see things her way. I want to be _that_ guy for her, you know? I want to be there for her when she's down, when she's upset I want to be the guy that holds her close and helps her make everything alright again. I want to be the guy that looks after her when she's sick. I want to have her in _my_ bed at night, wrapped in _my_ arms. I want to belong to her and her to me. I know marriage is . . . different from just being boyfriend and girlfriend, but I'm ready to take that step. I'm going to be that guy for her. I am. I'm ready to step up and so on. I've already lost my heart to her; I just want the world to know now.'

Alec stopped and stared at him whilst Jace's ears turned pink and he asked, 'What?'

'Who are you and what have you done with Jace?'

Jace burst into laughter and went to lightly hit Alec, but he evaded. Jace grinned at the challenge and started chasing him back to the Institute, whooping as he went.

Clary was sat up in Jace's bed waiting for the boys to return from hunting. It'd gone midnight, but she never could sleep when Jace was out, she worried too much.

There was a loud bang and laughter erupted along the corridor, then she heard Jace roar, 'I'll get you for that, Alexander Lightwood!' The door of Jace's room was open and Clary saw Alec sprint past then Jace raced up and skidded to a halt outside the door. He glared down the corridor before shaking his head and turning into his room. He stopped when he saw Clary curled up in his bed.

'Babes! You didn't have to wait up for me.' he walked over and trailed a finger down the side of her face, sitting down on the bed in the process.

'I can never sleep whilst you're out hunting. I get too worked up and nervous that something might happen whilst you're out.'

He smiled softly at her and pressed his lips against hers. 'I'll always come home to you.' Jace moved away and stripped down to his boxers, Clary watching wide eyes. He carefully laid out the weapons on the floor, checking that they were all intact and not damaged. He took his time knowing that Clary was watching his every movement.

He finished off and quickly dived under the covers at the end of the bed, next to Clary's feet. He gently pressed kisses all the way up her body, crawling over her, before kissing her full on the mouth.

He curled up in the bed next to her and pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head and smoothing down her hair. They fell asleep together happy and peaceful.

Clary was bouncing in her seat with excitement. This is it, this is it! Clary was waiting in her room with a timer set to go off; Izzy told her, and her mum told her for that matter, that she had to fashionably late for her and Jace's engagement ceremony. She was sat in front of her mirror, gently brushing her hair out.

Clary was wearing a forest green dress that was figure hugging (a figure Clary was very pleased about gaining from all her training, she'd never been fat, but her figure now turned heads- much to Jace's annoyance), ankle length and complimented her eyes. It had floaty, netting sleeves that hung open and free down to her elbows. The neckline was a sweeping arc, flattering but it didn't show any cleavage. It was an appropriate dress, despite Izzy's best efforts to make her look sexy and well, in Clary's opinion, like a slut for Jace. Clary shook her head as she looked across at the dress Izzy had wanted her to wear, hooked over the door of her wardrobe. It was a very short black number that only reached half way down her thigh, and then it had a slit up the right side that went basically up to her hip. Clary had taken one look at it and tossed it out of sight.

Clary had decided to get ready by herself, with no Izzy doing her makeup or her mum flapping around her, making her nervous. She wanted to do this by herself, and on the actual wedding day she could have all that bustle. She smoothed her hair down one last time then the alarm went off. Clary breathed in once, trying to steady herself, and set off in the direction of the library.

Jace was fidgeting at the front of the group in the library, wishing Clary would show already. She was supposed to be here now, and she was usually early for things.

Jace was stood with the Clave representative around the table with the letter placed on it and an ornate stele in a velvet box sat to one side. His and Clary's family were in a loose circle around them, quietly talking to each other. Jace was getting really quite nervous, worried that Clary would pull out at the last moment. _What if she is too nervous to go through with this? What if she backs out? Would that mean she doesn't love me? What if she doesn't show? Simon's not here . . . she might have done a runner with him! _

Jace was getting very anxious and worried. He had started bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was humming 'Here Comes the Bride' under his breath when Alec leaned in towards him. 'I've never seen you this nervous before . . . and I've watched you attack a whole nest of Oni demons.' He chuckled lightly before continuing, 'She'll be here soon, mate. I heard Iz and her mum telling her she had to be late for the ceremony to specifically make you sweat.'

'Well it's bloody working!'

'Shhh! It'll be fine! We both know that Clary loves you more than anything else on this planet, why else would she put up with all your negative attributes?'

'What negative at- at- . . . stuff?'

' . . . Do you really want me to go there? Ok . . . but don't say you weren't warned! First off your a jerk. Your an ass, you are insanely rude to people, your insensitive-'

'I get the picture! Thanks for filling me with confidence on my engagement day, mate!'

Alec chuckled again, 'I haven't told you all your good qualities though . . . You love her, you'll never cheat on her or hurt her, you'll always be there for her, I guess you're good looking, not that I look anymore, umm . . . you can be very kind and caring when you want to be.'

'I hate you sometimes, I really do.'

'Why?'

'You know I don't value any of those mushy qualities!'

'So? Clary does! And that's all that matters to you, isn't it?'

Jace hated it when Alec was stupidly right. 'Shut up.'

Alec just grinned and turned and whispered something in Magnus' ear, who proceeded to grin.

'Magnus. Don't. Say. A word. I'm really not in the mood for your wise cracks today.' Jace glared at the Warlock, who shrugged and raised his arms in mock defence.

Jace started pacing in front of the table with the Clave man watching, eyebrows raised. 'Are you sure you're ready to get married? You all seem very immature to me.' He smirked and then cringed as Jace shot him a look that said: keep talking if you want to lose your balls. Jace went back to pacing, seriously worried. The Clave representative's words were leaking into his head, poisoning every happy moment he could conjure up of him and Clary together. Them in the park with everyone, laughing, smiling, as Magnus made butterflies circle the young couples heads. He and Clary cuddled up on the sofa watching a film together, throwing popcorn at each other, Jace tickling Clary till she cried. He smiled at all these beautiful memories, then it slid off his face. He wanted more than anything else in the world to continue those happy memories. He wanted to hold on to Clary and all these memories. He wanted to see her on his arm, his wife, his love. He wanted to fight by her side, protect her, look after her. He wanted to have a family with her. He wanted-

Jace's thoughts were interrupted with a gasp from Izzy. He spun round and saw Clary walking across the room towards them. He sucked in a deep breath and smiled. She looked beautiful, the dress sweeping around her bare feet perfectly. What little makeup she had on only defined her cheekbones and lined her eyes. She was beautiful. Jace was kicking himself forever doubting her, forever doubting that Clary loved him, that she wanted all those wonderful things with him.

Clary smiled at him, glowing with happiness, and calmly walked towards him. She reached him, and gently slid her hand into his, brought it to her lips and lightly kissed his knuckles. Jace's grin could have lit up an entire building. He wrapped his free arm around Clary's waist and pulled her towards him. Jace rested his forehead against her's loving the way her breath hitched when he touched her.

The Clave representative coughed to regain the happy couple's attention and then said, 'Shall we begin?'

Jace held Clary closed to him and laughed when she said, 'Yeah, might as well.'

' . . . Should I proceed?'

'Yes please, my fiancé here was just mucking around, attempting, and sadly failing, to recreate my easy swagger and cool come backs.' Jace grinned and kissed the top of Clary's head, praying that Clary didn't turn round and see the love that filled his eyes and threatened to make him cry. Pull it together Jace! You, Jace Lightwood, do NOT cry.

'Will you, Jace Lightwood, willingly and lovingly place this rune upon Clarissa Fairchild?'

'I will.'

'And do you, Clarissa Fairchild, accept this rune from Jace Lightwood?'

'I do.'

Jace smiled and then picked up the ornate stele on the table. He gently parted the waves of netting sleeve on Clary's right arm and began to draw. 'With this rune I confirm that my devotion is only for you, Clarissa Fairchild.' Jace completed the Happiness rune on Clary and passed the stele to Clary.

'Will you, Clarissa Fairchild, willingly and lovingly place this rune upon Jace Lightwood?'

'I will.'

'And do you, Jace Lightwood, accept this rune from Clarissa Fairchild?'

'I do.'

Clary turned to Jace and frowned. Alec stepped forward and took Jace's jacket from him. Jace then rolled up his sleeve and held the sleeve up to revel the skin of his shoulder. Clary started to draw the rune on his left shoulder. 'With this rune I confirm that my devotion is only for you, Jace Lightwood.' Clary finished the Peace rune and smiled at Jace, her eyes shimmering with tears.

'You are now acknowledged by the Clave as an engaged couple.'

Everyone clapped and 'aww'-ed at the couple, as Jace kissed Clary and pulled her flush to his body.

Jace whispered in her ear, 'I love you.'

Clary giggled and nibbled on his ear before saying, 'I love you too.'

**Yay! They're engaged! Oh I love writing happy chapters, I'm grinning like a maniac right now! I love reading your reviews and am begging you to write me a review. I have promised you a vampire motorbike, and I will deliver, but I didn't think it was appropriate to include it in this chapter, but I will! Please review! I love reading them! They make me smile and write more! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok even with my evil plan and going back and changing everything my lines still aren't damn well appearing. If someone (fellow writer) would like to suggest a good way to overcome this please let me know! It's really bugging me! I've seen them in other fanfics so it must be possible. I'm using Microsoft Word (Windows 7 version), please help! Ok one of the reviews said that Sebastian (I can't think of him as Jonathan) should crash the wedding, but I can't do that. As wonderful an idea as it is, I want them to have a happy wedding, plus he is kinda dead in this world. Also I want to apologise for the lateness of this chapter, me and my Beta have had our exams, like important exams, and I've been doing my headless chicken impression :D I am really sorry guys, plus I've been really caught up with my other story, it's like ALL I think of now, and I have all my stuff written down on paper I just need to type it up, I'm really sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jace, Clary does :) and I fear for anyone's life who says that Alec is anyone's but Magnus' :D**

Jace kissed the sleeping form of Clary gently on the lips before grabbing his leather jacket and heading out. He slipped up and made it into the elevator before he noticed that Alec was already in the elevator in his pyjamas, his eyebrows raised. 'Midnight walking?'

'Err, yeah?'

'Jace.'

'. . . Yes Alec?'

'Clary's going to kill you when you get back and she finds out your going out on that Vampire motorbike.'

'Don't tell her?'

'Tough, I'll give you ten minutes before I wake her up and tell her.'

'Hmmf.' Jace shot out of the elevator door the second it opened, burst through the Institute front door and started running down the road. Jace wasn't sure if Clary knew where he'd hid the motorbike anymore. Since the engagement ceremony he'd been able to pick up on vague feelings and occasionally a thought that went through Clary's head. He could tell that she was alive and know when she was asleep or not. He didn't know how much she'd picked out of his head and if Alec woke her up she could easily portal to the shed and stop him. The thought annoyed him as much as it excited him.

He sprinted round a few street corners then vaulted a fence into a derelict building. There was a shed with a padlock on it round the back, which Jace quickly pulled the key out for and pulled the padlock off, dropping it down on the ground. He darted into the gloom and wheeled out the demon motorbike; a beautiful, sleek machine, and then pulled the keys off of a hook inside the shed.

Jace pushed in the key and the bike shuddered into life. He rode it quickly round the building and on to the road. He waited untill there were no cars in his way and shot down the road, bunny hopping to get the bike into the air. Just as he took off and started to leave the ground, Jace felt Clary wake up. _I'm going to get hell for this later, well, better make it worth it. _ Jace grinned and picked up speed till he was nearly blinded by the wind, the bike now taking him high above his city. He grinned and yelled out to the world speeding off to dodge round the high buildings. Jace looped round the Empire State building once before taking off to clear skies, away from Mundanes and being seen.

The country side was green and lush that sped under his feet, _beautiful_, he thought, _Clary would love to see this, just like so many of those paintings she loves._

Jace landed the bike on a small dirt path, away from any farm buildings or such, with a shuddering lurch as the bike made contact with the ground. He slowed the bike right down, pulling it to a stop with a clunk and another jolt. _I might have to look into that, doesn't feel right for a bike to be making those kinda noises._

He swung himself off the bike then pushed it up the path, heading towards the open field at the top. Jace discarded the bike by the end of the track, tucked into the side where you could only see it if you were looking for it. Then he scrambled over the gate and began walking up to the lone tree in the centre of the field.

It looked like a massive oak tree to Jace, and he wasn't really in the mood to investigate it further. He scaled up the side of it and found a natural resting place about three metres off the ground, where he could lie on the branch, without rolling off, with his back propped up against the trunk of the tree. He laid there, his hands behind his head, and gazed up at the stars through the green leaves. _They're so beautiful, I just never really look. Well, with Clary who'd need to look at stars? She's the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Angel, she's really going to be mine in a few days. _Jace grinned as he thought about living with her, loving her, having a family with her. _Will she want to live at the Institute with me? Or will she want a place of our own? I am NOT living with her mum and Luke, they'd be breathing down our necks every night, I'd never get some 'fun'. _ Jace's thoughts continued like that long into the night, but his mobile never rang.

-Time Jump Line-

Jace came home to find no Clary in his bed. He quietly stalked down the hall, heading for the kitchen and food, when a loud _ahem_ came from the living room. Jace stopped and found Clary looking at him through the open door, not looking very impressed.

'I'm guessing Alec told you then?'

'Jace what were you thinking?'

'You know what I'm like, I love doing stuff like that!'

'Jace, yeah I'd prefer you didn't do that kinda thing, but I can't really stop you. I just wish you would stop lying to me about them.'

'Wait. You're mad at me, not for going off around New York on a flying Demon bike, but because I'm not telling you about it?'

'No, I'm mad because you're lying to me about it. You told me you destroyed that bike!'

'I didn't want you to worry or stop me.'

'I won't stop you on one condition.'

'. . . Ok?'

'Wear a helmet when riding the bike, please? I know you'll probably think it's stupid but please?'

Jace grinned at her and pulled her tight into his arms, 'I promise. For you my love.'

-Time Jump Line-

'Come on! It's just this way!'

'Where the hell are you taking us Simon?'

'A nightclub of course! Where else would Jace want to go for his Stag party?' Simon grinned as Alec groaned and Jace perked up.

'I'm guessing that we're going there to get hammered and then not remember much?'

'Well I kinda want to remember it,' Erik chimed in, 'Hey I could take photos for you guys to look at in the morning; that is presuming that we all survive the night.' Erik dropped his voice to a creepy, evil sounding voice that had the other band members laughing.

'Well, me, Alec and Simon are going to be fine. Oh Jordan too, it's just you lot that'll be killed if anything goes wrong.' Alec grinned at Jace's comment and Kirk went white.

The boys all laughed at Kirk, who went pink, and Jace threw his arms around Alec and Simon's shoulders. 'Come on! Let's go get hammered!'

The rest of the boys cheered at that and they all walked a bit faster.

-Time Jump Line-

Clary was curled up on the sofa in the Library in the Institute with Izzy sat next to her, painting her nails, Magnus commenting on Izzy's brush technique and Maia attempting and failing at not laughing at them. 'Why the hell do you take this so seriously? It's just nails!'

Magnus and Izzy turned to stare at her, shook their heads in unison, before continuing their argument over whether you should brush up the way or down. Clary tried and unsuccessfully couldn't stop laughing.

Clary was having fun, just mucking about with them for her hen-party. She hadn't wanted anything flashy and wild like the engagement party had started as, she just wanted to have some innocent fun. Unfortunately for Clary, with Magnus in the mix, she'd never have just an innocent night of fun.

'So . . . Clary, do tell us about you and Jace's sex life. And don't skip the details, I want to know everything. Alec has been telling me some very interesting things.' The Warlock grinned as Clary went bright red and ducked her head.

'. . . Actually, Mags . . . Me and Jace . . . haven't . . . you know.'

Izzy and Magnus stared at her as Clary went even redder and shuffled uncomfortable.

'You are joking right?' Izzy looked seriously puzzled.

'No, I'm not.'

'But it's Jace! He's . . . well . . . Jace! How the have you managed to keep him and not sleep with him?'

'It's not like that between us Iz! Jace actually loves me. Like, properly! Why else would you think we'd be getting married!'

'I know that bit! We all know that he's over the moon for you, but seriously, Jace is one of those guys that, well, has sex. You know? He's not the kinda guy I see waiting until he's married, you know?' Izzy was looking at her critically.

'You guys do realise, that I am fairly certain that Jace has done it before with someone else. Like before he met me and all.' Clary was looking at the floor when she said that.

'I hadn't actually thought of that. So do you think he has?' Izzy looked sympathetically at Clary.

'I'm fairly sure, but I'm not sure I want to ask, you know? What if I find out that he's like slept with fifty girls and I just don't know? How would that make me feel on our honey moon, when all I can think about is if he's comparing me to the Others.'

'Is that what you've started calling them? The Others?' Magnus looked mildly amused.

'Yeah, it's how I see them in my head, you know?' Clary grinned.

'I'll kill him if he's slept with fifty girls! Like four or five I could understand, it's Jace, but fifty! I'll garrotte him.'

'Iz! No! I don't want him dead, you know that!' Clary piped in quickly, attempting to stop Izzy's war path.

'I guess, it's just . . . You two are like made for each other, and he's probably ruined it by going off and sleeping with whores, just cause he's a hormonal boy.'

'Lovely way to put it, Iz.'

Izzy stuck her tongue out at Clary and went back to painting her toe nails. Maia was in a fit of giggles on the couch and Magnus' ears had gone a little pink. _It's going to be a fun night._

-Time Jump Line-

Jace groaned and attempted to move his head. He failed and tried his arm. It twitched but wasn't functioning properly. _Angel, what happened? I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of demons! _He groaned again and this time there was an answering moan close by.

Jace opened his eyes and immediately regretted it and shut them again. The light was far too bright for him to cope with. He tried moving his head again and was relieved to find that he could move it, even if it was just a pathetic lolling swing to one side, knocking his already pounding head of something cold and hard. He cracked his eyes open again, just a slit, to try and adjust them to the harsh light. He was looking at the object his head had connected with and saw metal, lots of silvery lines forming some form of mesh like thing, only the holes were really big and looked useless at collecting anything in them. Jace groaned and shut his eyes again. _Angel, I can't remember anything, from last night. What happened? Where is everyone?_ Then Jace remembered the moan he'd heard before.

He slowly, and painfully pushed himself up out of the awkward lounging position he'd been in, then was thrown back against the mesh forcibly, causing Jace to wince, as the thing he'd been lying in suddenly lurched beneath him. He tried again with the same results so lay still, trying to think. The moan resounded again, further away now, and Jace groaned in response, still not able to make his lips work properly.

Jace's mobile went off then. Or more precisely the mobile in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing went off. He twisted his arm, attempting to find the blasted thing, but couldn't find it before it stopped ringing. He slumped back down into the thing he was sleeping in and prayed that it wouldn't ring again. His prayers were not answered though and it went off again. This time he managed to find it in an inside pocket and answered it, raising it to his ear.

'Si! Babes where are you?' Jace groaned, it was Izzy. 'Si? What's wrong?'

Jace tried saying that it was Jace not Simon but it came out more like 'm'it's 'ace, no' Sim.'

'Huh? Simon, if this is one of your jokes, it's not funny.'

Jace groaned and tried again, this time with a little bit more success. 'Is Jace, no' Simon.'

'Jace? What are you doing with Simon's phone?'

'I dunno. Woke up with it.'

'Where is Simon? Where are you?'

'I dunno. I can't see properly yet.'

'You really got hammered last night, didn't you?'

'Don't remember.' Jace groaned again, then the phone cut off. He looked at it, puzzled by the symbols coming up on screen. It went black and Jace figured it had run out of power.

He tried again at getting up, this time extra slowly and succeeded to get into a sitting position with his hands stretched out behind him. He looked around him and saw a large warehouse sort of thing. Obviously abandoned, there was the occasional flap of wings as a bird flew by and grass grew inside in places. He also saw Alec lying on the floor with no shirt or shoes on, curled into a ball.

He looked down at the thing he had been sleeping in and was surprised to find himself lying in one of those wheelie baskets that Mundanes put shopping in. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Alec groaned and rolled on to his other side, mumbling something about Magnus and bananas. Jace decided he didn't want to know and pulled himself up a bit then tried to hook his legs over the side of the trolley. It shot forward again and then fell on to its side when it caught an uneven part of the floor. Jace tumbled out of it and lay on his back on the floor, his body hurting all over. _Angel, what did I do last night to hurt myself so much?_ He rolled on to his side and crawled over to where Alec was now sitting up looking around, bleary eyed.

'Jace? What happened? Where are we?' Alec looked about the warehouse, confused. 'What is this place?'

'I have no idea. Please tell me you have a phone on you.'

**Yay! Thank you guys, for sticking with me :) Please remember if there is anything you don't like or want to be included, please do review or send me a message and I will do my upmost to solve your problem, answer your request or just grin at your lovely reviews, so please, please, please review? I love reading your reviews :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for how ridiculously late this chapter is. There isn't a proper excuse that justifies my evil doings. I am so sorry, but I am close to finishing this story so it shouldn't be too much longer my lovelies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, some nobody does, they don't matter! Concentrate on meeeee!**

Jace paced along the corridor of the Institute, trying to form a coherent sentence in his brain that would explain his stag night. None came to mind. _Fuck! This would be so much easier if I could remember what happened!_

On the mentioned night, Alec was missing several things; his socks, his shoes, his shirt, but most importantly his jacket and phone. Well, probably most important his memory, but they weren't concentrating on that at the time. They had hobbled out onto the street together and found themselves on the wrong side of New York. Alec immediately began to panic as he had also lost his key to Magnus' apartment.

Jace had rolled his eyes and began to make his way across the street and towards home. Alec caught up with him after a few seconds of hobbling on his sore feet. Jace sighed, stopped and pulled off his shoes and handed them to Alec, who gratefully slipped them on. He was now able to keep pace with Jace, though this didn't stop them getting some curious looks from the passing mundanes.

An hour later and they'd made it back to the Institute, where an extremely worried Magnus ran and started cooing at Alec, cuddling him close, and healing his bleeding feet. Clary came round the corner then and gasped as she saw Jace.

In Clary's eyes, despite the fact he looked pretty rough, he still looked gorgeous. He was wearing filthy socks, his best trousers were ripped and covered in mud, his shirt was gone to the wind and he was grinning. Jace saw her staring and shrugged his shoulders in a '_well what can you do'_ sort of way.

Clary shook her head at him and turned away heading down the corridor and into the living room where Izzy was sprawled on one of the sofas.

"So they made it home?"

Clary nodded. "Eventually . . . with less clothing than they set out with."

Izzy's eyebrows shot up. "Was Simon with them?"

Clary shook her head. "Nope, he just vanished with Erik I think."

Izzy giggled slightly and turned her attention back to the TV programme they'd been watching.

A few seconds later and Jace hobbled in, a confused look on his face.

"Clary?"

Clary turned round and raised one eyebrow at him, not bothering to speak.

"What's wrong?"

Both eyebrows went up.

"Ok . . . well I know we got a little drunk last night-"

"A little? You can't even remember where you were; let alone what you were doing. And you lost Simon and Erik."

Jace shuffled his feet, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Well . . . yeah. But that's the point of a Stag do isn't it?"

"No Jace, you're supposed to enjoy it, which means being able to remember it!"

Jace mumbled an apology at her and Clary sighed turning back to the TV. Jace felt really guilty. He hadn't meant to upset her, he'd only wanted to have a load of fun and now she was really angry with him. Then a thought occurred.

"How long were we gone for?"

"A day and a half."

_A day and a half! But that means the weddings today!_

His shock must have shown on his face because Izzy burst into giggles and Clary looked round.

"Oh . . . worried you missed something?"

"The weddings today! I nearly missed my own wedding!"

Clary laughed at him, flapping slightly in the living room. "I pushed it off by a day, its tomorrow now."

Jace looked so relieved. "Thank the Angel."

Izzy was still giggling, though now she reined them in to speak. "Never knew you cared that much Jace."

Jace grinned. "Well I don't really; I mean it's just some ceremony right? But how else am I going to get you into my bed?" He finished with a wink at Clary.

Izzy fell back into laughing whilst Clary stared at him incredulously for a few seconds. Then she picked up the nearest cushion and chucked it at his head.

"How can you possibly be so ARROGANT?!"

Jace chuckled after dodging the cushion, "You know you love me really. I mean come on? Who doesn't want a piece of this?" He winked again and circled his hips at the two girls.

Clary collapsed into giggles and Izzy was gasping for breath on the sofa, trying not to roll on to the floor and only just succeeding. Clary smiled at him and held out her hand for him to come over.

Jace's cocky grin became a loving smile and he gently knelt by the sofa and took her hand pressing it to his lips.

"I will make this up to you."

Clary nodded and pulled his hand up to her cheek, loving the feeling of his rough hands against her smooth skin.

"Go on, love. Go hunt or climb a ridiculously high building or whatever. So long as it doesn't involve women, sex or clubs ok?"

Jace grinned. "Well now . . . I can't promise that." He winked at her before he amended it. "I would just love to go hunting for a bit, maybe drag Alec with me."

Clary nodded. "Ok, but don't go out alone. Take Alec or someone, please?"

Jace grumbled slightly but nodded. "I promise."

-Jump-

Jace vaulted over the railing and continued sprinting after the demon that was pelting down the tunnel, throwing stuff out behind it, trying to slow Jace down. It wasn't working though; Jace was leaping and flying over the obstacles, laughing as he did so. This was the best feeling in the world to him.

One major flaw with the current situation was that they were running through a disused sewer passage. This meant that it was full of rubbish and filthy water. And rats. Jace hated rats.

Alec had decided that he would run along the surface, using a tracker to keep just above Jace. He had his bow strung and was slinking through allies and narrow streets, waiting for it to show above ground or for Jace to call him down. Alec was also very aware of the time.

It was getting darker and darker showing that the hours had whiled away and day had turned into night, leaving them with little time to get home and sleep enough for the wedding tomorrow morning. They had to finish off this demon, get home, showered and sleep enough to pass Magnus' test in the morning before they would be allowed in the room where the wedding ceremony would be held. Alec was doubtful that they would pass the test straight off, so the wedding would probably run late; Magnus could be very picky when he wanted to be.

Then the tracker device started beeping rapidly and Alec knew Jace needed him. He dropped cat-like on to the ground from the rooftop he'd been running along and skipped over to the nearest manhole cover. Alec momentarily placed his bow down, slowly releasing the tension in the string so the notched arrow didn't fly off, as he heaved the sewer cover off. He grabbed his bow again and scrambled down the ladder.

Alec was looking into an empty sewer tunnel. He hung off the ladder slightly still a good ten feet off the ground and wound an arm round one of the rungs. He checked the arrow in his bow and paused, searching the shadows for Jace. There was no movement.

Alec glanced at his locator, clipped to his belt, and found that it said Jace was indeed directly below and slightly left of him. He looked around, puzzled, unable to make out any Jace sized shapes. Alec lowered his bow and held in his right hand as he reached for the locator on his left hip and pressed a button on the top. A light appeared below him flashing and vibrating.

Alec dropped into the shallow water- with a nasty squelch- his nose wrinkling as it took in the smell and made his way silently to the locator. It went out a few seconds later, but by then Alec was standing above it and deciding whether to fish it out or not.

Alec sighed, closed his eyes and plunged his hand down into the filthy water. As his hand closed around the locator it squelched into some unpleasant squishy substance. Alec brought his hand and the locator out and grimaced at the sight. There was soggy rat poo dripping off his hand now. _Great. Just what I needed before going to a wedding. _He silently cursed Jace for dragging him out there, and then shook the locator off before carefully attaching the locator on to his belt and shaking the excrement off his hand.

Alec stood up straight and froze.

A pair of luminous eyes was staring out of the darkness at him. There was a growl and a razor sharp set of teeth joined the eyes, glowing in the inky darkness. They gave the illusion that they were suspended in mid-air, as Alec couldn't see any of the demon's black body; it blended into the dark of the tunnel too well.

Then the demon rose up to its full height, a good seven foot tall, and moved towards Alec, into the light.

The thing was massive. Alec had known that before when it had thrown a car at Jace, but now, with it stood four feet away, Alec _really_ noticed. It towered over him with shaggy black fur that covered all of its body. The violent orange eyes stared at him and its teeth shone, bared at him. Alec took a step back and the demon with him. It was now stood fully in the light. Its right arm was hanging limp at its side with thick, green stuff matted into the fur there. But Alec saw something that concerned him more.

Blood. Human blood.

Round the demons mouth, on its claws, matted into its fur, dripping from its teeth. How he didn't notice it before, Alec didn't know, but now he was worried. Jace. It had to be his blood. And it looked like the demon had got a real bite out of him.

Alec slowly raised his bow and backed a step away again. The demon glanced down at the weapon in Alec's hands and began to make a strange chocking noise. It took Alec a few seconds to realise that the foul thing was laughing at him. Alec narrowed his eyes and took aim. The bow twanged once and an arrow protruded from its eye socket.

The beast roared and staggered back into the darkness, winding down to a steady whimper of pain. Then it hunched its self up on all fours and slid back into the shadows, all noise cutting off. Alec could see its one eye glowing before it winked out too. Alec stayed in the pool of light, knowing that the demon would wait to strike, would prowl round him until it had an opportunity to kill him.

Alec slowly circled on the spot waiting for it to pounce. A few seconds later and it pounced, jumping on him.

The demon's lack of eye made it miss Alec by a millimetre and gave him time, in its own confusion, to scrabble on to its back and cling on to its neck. The demon roared in frustration as it rose up to its full height, trying to shake Alec off. It raised its hand beating its own head in an attempt to grab at the Shadow hunter clinging to its fur. Whilst the huge demon was strong and throwing Alec around, it had short front arms that weren't used for much more than swipes at close range targets and squatting on.

This meant that it couldn't reach Alec on its back.

The demon soon got the idea that it couldn't shake Alec off and dropped on to all fours. It shook itself again and again, using its powerful back legs to try to rip him off, but to no avail. It roared and stood in the tunnel, confused and angry. Then Alec rose up on his knees and drove a knife into the creature's neck. It gurgled slightly as the blade hit its throat. It lurched forward and Alec rolled off it, twisting and aiming his bow as he did so. Another arrow shot towards the beast and it collapsed dying in the filthy water.

The demon died and disappeared. Alec huffed out a breath and checked a small scratch he'd got on his arm, making sure no demon blood had got into it. Then he finally let his mind wander down the track of where on Earth Jace could be.

"Jace!?"

His voice echoed around the tunnels, vibrating off the walls and doubling back on itself. Alec stood there for a few seconds before a reply rang out.

"Alec!?"

Alec splashed towards the noise, slipping a couple of times in the filth. Then he rounded a corner and saw Jace leaning against the wall panting slightly. His uniform was ripped and he had a couple of scratches, but otherwise he looked alright.

Alec ran a hand over the scratches just checking they weren't worse than they looked, but they were alright.

"Are you ok?"

Jace nodded. "A few scratches . . . bruised my knee too, but nothing major, you?"

Alec showed him the scratch he had on his arm and nodded. "If your fine then where did all the blood come from? In the demon's fur?"

"Well sorry to disappoint. Apparently I'm not dead enough for you." Jace grinned at him and started ploughing through the water with Alec, towards the manhole cover.

Alec grinned and clapped his shoulder before hoisting himself up on to the ladder and helping Jace up too.

Then they were both stood in the street light on ground level, panting and grinning. The two of them were filthy. Alec had muck and gloop all up his back from where he'd been rolling around and excrement up to his elbow from digging in the water to find the locator. Both brothers were soaked from the waist down from wading through the water, but Jace looked the worse.

Jace was soaked up to his chin, his usually blonde hair was blacky-brown with clumps of unrecognisable substance stuck to it. Then he was ripped and scared, thin trails of blood running down his arm and cheek. He was limping slightly too on his left leg. But he was grinning. Him going missing for a few minutes and being unable to finishing off of the demon obviously hadn't fazed him, which surprised Alec. It usually annoyed him when he missed killing a demon.

Alec cocked an eyebrow at him then began trudging in the direction of the Institute. Jace stared after him for a second, a quizzical look on his face, before catching him up.

"What was that look for?"

" . . . Why are you so . . . not you?"

"What the heck does that mean?"

Alec thought for a second before carefully picking words. "You're cheerful . . . and . . . jolly."

"You suggesting I'm usually not?"

Alec gave him a _look_ and tried again. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Jace looked at him before bursting into fits of laughter. "Alec?! Do you not like seeing me happy or something?" At Alec's hurt face he continued. "I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the whole world tomorrow, how could I not be happy?"

Alec grinned at him. "She'll only marry you if you can explain the stag night, remember?"

Jace's face only fell a little. "It'll be fine, I'll work out roughly what happened, do something romantic and she'll forgive me."

Alec sighed and the two kept striding back towards the Institute, muck dripping from their clothing.

**There you go, I hope it was worth the wait and the wedding will be coming soon, I just need to iron out a few more details before finishing writing :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Right, I appreciate that I am really behind with updating, but I'm having a really tough time at the moment with my love life, really trying to find love and be happy and its seriously not working at the moment. Kinda liking two people at once, which I know is wrong. I'm with one at the moment, my bf Craig, but I met this other guy and we just really clicked and stuff and now I don't know what to do. Plus guy number two lives miles away from where I am. So I'd really appreciate if people would stop sending me hate messages and the like, I can't deal with it right now. Really not having a good time, dissolving back to my old ways and such with depression and I can't deal with your messages like this right now.**

**For those who are wonderful and keep sending me lovely encouragement messages and such, thank you so much, I really appreciate it and please, if you can spare a moment, any more would be most appreciated. I could use the support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.**

Clary gazed at her reflection in the mirror, not sure what to make of her transformation. Well, when she thought about it, it was more of an ironing out of her faults. What little imperfections she had on her face had been covered or concealed with serious makeup. Clary's face looked smooth and perfect, but her facial features that made her Clary, still shone through. Her freckles stood proud along her cheekbones, her green eyes shone out and nothing on Earth would ever hide her flame red hair. This flowed down her back in silky waves rather than her usual tangle, which Clary loved.

Then she stood from the makeup mirror and turned to see her whole reflection in the floor length mirror. She was wearing a white wedding dress- Magnus had begged for it to be rainbow coloured, but she'd refused. It had long sleeves that flared out ever so slightly at the cuffs. It had a sweeping neckline, but it didn't show much cleavage at all. There were silver thread sewn along the cuffs and edges of the dress, giving it a beautiful airy and angelic look. There was a silver sash around her waist that tied up at the front in a flat knot and followed the dress down to just above the floor. The sash also had clear glass beads sewn along it that caught the light when she shifted slightly. Clary was wearing fairly plane slipper type shoes that matched the sash with beads sewn on to it as well.

All of this topped by her silky smooth hair and subtle makeup made Clary look incredibly beautiful. She saw now, because she was alone and not comparing herself to Izzy, that she did indeed look like an Angel; though after seeing the Angel Raziel, Clary felt very bland and silly being compared to him. But she was so pleased with how she looked.

She twisted away from the mirror then and caught the light off her ring. Clary stopped and smiled at the sight. _Her_ ring. The ring that _Jace_ had given her. This thought filled her up with joy; she was going to be Mrs Clarissa Lightwood. A giggled rose up her throat and her grin widened. _I'm going to get married. I'm getting married!_

She took one last look in the mirror at herself and moved towards the door, pausing to adjust the sleeve of her dress before leaving the room. She stepped out into the corridor and, as gracefully as she could, glided down the corridor, making her way across to the sanctuary.

They had chosen to have the ceremony there mainly so Simon could be present. The Clave representative that had insisted on being there, said that the wedding should take place within the Institute, on holy ground, but Clary had threatened to call the wedding off if she couldn't have Simon there, so Jace practically attacked the man. He was now begrudgingly marrying them, which annoyed Clary slightly, she'd much prefer Maryse or someone they knew to do it, but the Clave man wouldn't leave.

Clary finished her long walk towards the sanctuary and paused around the corner to it. She could hear Izzy and Maia bickering and Izzy go on and on about how late she was and how annoying Jace was getting, but she couldn't hear anything from Maia except pacing. She guessed that Maia was just drowning out the constant stream of words that came out of Izzy's mouth. She giggled slightly at the idea and clamped her hand over her mouth, aware that both of the other girls could hear her.

Izzy came careering round the corner and stopped just in front of her, taking in everything.

"You look amazing!" Izzy looked so happy, smiling brilliantly and gazing at her dress. "You look so beautiful . . . Jace is a lucky man."

Maia had come round the corner too and smiled when she saw Clary too, nodding in agreement. The two of them couldn't have looked anymore different. Despite the two of them being Clary's bridesmaids, she'd let them choose what they wanted to wear; though Clary had refused to let either of them wear any black. Both Izzy and Maia had kicked up a huge fuss over that but Jace had quickly quelled that by throwing stuff at them. Several books had been damaged and the sofa had been used as a shield, but otherwise he'd handled it quite well. Clary spent the entire time laughing herself silly at the bickering and Magnus had been fretting over the damaged sofa.

Izzy had picked out a long, lilac dress with lacy arms and Maia a navy blue dress with a sweeping neckline and a hem that just covered her knees. Maia hated being in a dress, but after Izzy had put a little eye shadow and lipstick on her, even she had to admit that she looked really pretty; as opposed to her usual boyish appearance.

Clary took a deep breath and smiled at both of them before stepping round them towards the door. Here she paused again once again and glanced back to check that Izzy and Maia were following. They were right behind her, smiling encouragingly at her. She took another deep breath and twisted the handle on the door, swinging it open.

-Jump-

Jace was pacing at the front of the sanctuary, muttering to himself. He was wearing a black tuxedo style suit with a white shirt open at the neck to show the muscle there. Alec was shacking to one side, desperately trying to not let his laughter show. Magnus was smiling and giggling in the crowd, turning away from Jace to make sure Jace didn't see his face. Jace twisted again and caught sight of Magnus doubling over in laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?"

Alec turned to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Your reaction mostly. Clary's coming, calm down."

"Then why's she so late?"

Jocelyn coughed a little and took a small step forwards, out of Luke's arms. "Well . . . it's a mundane tradition to . . . well, for a bride to be late on her wedding day."

"What?!"

"Well . . . it's just traditional. You know, fashionably late."

Jace groaned but stopped pacing. Then he heard the thing he'd been waiting for. The door knob twisted and the door started to open. Alec quickly shoved Jace round so he couldn't see Clary entre, despite his protests.

Magnus started the music; it simply floated about the room with no true source, and Clary started towards her fiancé-to-be-husband Jace.

Jace was itching to twist round and grin at her but he resisted, knowing that Alec would stop him and it would ruin the moment for Clary. So he waited, listening to the music and cursing Magus for extending the room, making Clary's walk longer. _Angel, this is taking longer than her being fashionably late!_

He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, steadying himself like he would do before a fight. _But this isn't a fight; you're marrying the love of your life._ He heard the music stop and felt Clary stop next to him. His eyes flew open and he turned to face her, truly nervous for the first time in his life.

Jace couldn't catch his breath. In his eyes, Clary looked absolutely perfect. He started at her feet and worked up, taking in her subtle frame, her beautiful dress and sash, then finally her face. He gazed deep into her eyes for what seemed hours to Jace, not caring that the Clave representative had begun speaking. He continued to lock eyes with her before he noticed that Clary was now talking to him.

"Jace?"

"You look so beautiful. So perfect."

Clary blushed and gently reached out, taking Jace's hands in her own and pressing her lips to them. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you too firebug."

Clary giggled and snuggled into his chest. Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, pressing his lips gently to her hair. They turned together to face the Clave representative, and Jace smiled at him for the first time since meeting him. The representative looked a tad shocked, but quickly regained his composure and began to speak.

"Is everyone present? Good, then let us begin." He paused before continuing, making sure he had everyone's attention. "We have gathered here today to join two people together with the strongest of bond; the bond of marriage.

"This bond is not like any other, it brings-"

"No offense, but can we skip the meaning of marriage, we both know what we're getting into here. Eternal servitude, no more alone time, blah, blah, blah."

Clary giggled and dug Jace in the ribs, Jocelyn's eyes staring daggers into Jace's back. The Clave representative looked stormy and rushed to chastise him.

"Do you still wish to be married Mr Lightwood?"

Jace grinned. "Yeah, I really do, which is why I want to skip that bit. I want to be her husband _now_, not in an hour, not in a day. Now."

The Clave representative sighed and turned to Clary, hoping for some support. Clary just shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"You probably should give him what he wants."

The representative's shoulders slumped as he gave in. "Fine. Carissa, shall you start?" Clary nodded and he continued. "Do you Clarissa Fairchild swear by your heart that you will always love and care for Jace Lightwood?"

"I do."

"And will mark him with this rune to show your devotion to him?"

"I will."

The Clave representative smiled slightly and handed the ornate stele, the same one used at their engagement ceremony. Clary smiled at the sight of it and grasped it, turning to face Jace.

"Do you, Jace Lightwood, accept this rune from Clarissa Fairchild as a symbol of her devotion to you?"

"I do."

The Clave representative nodded and Jace unbuttoned his shirt a couple more buttons, to show the skin above his heart. There Clary drew on the taught skin the _Peace_ rune, watching Jace sigh as it was completed. She smiled with him and gently hovered her hand over the completed rune, before reaching up and cupping the side of his face.

"Your turn now, love."

Jace grinned and turned to the Clave representative. "My go."

"Do you Jace Lightwood swear by your heart that you will always love and care for Clarissa Fairchild?"

"I do."

"And will mark her with this rune to show your devotion to her?"

"I will."

Clary passed the stele to Jace and gently closed her hands over his.

"Do you, Clarissa, accept this rune from Jace Lightwood as a symbol of his devotion to you?"

"I do."

Jace reached across and gently pushed the sweeping neckline of Clary's dress down a bit further to fully reveal the skin above her heart, the top of her bra just showing. He gently ran his thumb over the skin- Magnus softly wolf whistling from the back- before drawing the rune over the skin. He watched as Clary's eyes fluttered closed, his gaze landed on her lips which were slightly parted. Jace grinned, but held back from kissing her, knowing that would have to wait a few more moments.

Clary opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Jace so entranced by her. She took the stele off him and passed it to the Clave representative without taking her eyes off Jace. They stepped towards each other at the same time and wrapped their arms around each other. Jace rested his forehead against hers, waiting for the representative.

Finally he spoke. "You both have completed your vows, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jace wasted no time in swooping Clary up in to his arms and kissing her full on the lips. Clary responded after a second of shock, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Jace came up for air, panting hard. Clary grinned before speaking.

"I love you, Jace."

Jace grinned before answering. "I love you too, Mrs Lightwood."

**Oh my god! Its over :'( My first complete fanfiction, not including one-shots :) I've really like this story and again I am so sorry for these last two chapters being so late, but I hope they live up to expectations. **


End file.
